


a taste of magic

by loona_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hufflepuff!chaewon, Kinda Humor, Minor Chenle and Jisung, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, hufflepuff!jeno, im a sucker for fluff tbh, minor (like very very minor) yukhei, minor appearance of 00 line Loona and nct, minor kim lip and jiwoo, slytherin!hyejoo, slytherin!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loona_9/pseuds/loona_9
Summary: Chaewon didn't like Slytherins. She didn't hate them but well, she wasn't very fond of them. She could only stand her friends, Jaemin and Hyuck. Or well, it was before she met her..
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Second Year:**

Chaewon was lonely, to be honest. She was all alone in the train. She wasn’t a muggle-born or a first year, no, but all of her friends were out of sight. She only had a few friends of her age, like her best friends Heejin and Hyunjin, but she lost them. They were probably in another compartment, they got separated in front of the train because of everyone pushing around. She wasn’t in the mood to chat with strangers and she didn’t want to go looking for them the entire ride. Chaewon was an Hufflepuff, and she already had her uniform on and didn’t want anyone to make fun of her because of her house. She had friends in all the houses but, she didn’t really trust her friends’ friends..Hyunjin was an Hufflepuff too and they had the same friends who were fine: Yukhei, Jeno and Jiwoo. They were nice, like all the Hufflepuff. Heejin’s friends were nice too, they were Gryffindor like her friend was: she was very close to Mark and Jungeun, who treated her like she was their little sister. She had friends in Ravenclaw too, Renjun was the one she was the closest to: he helped her with her DATDA assignments and, in exchange, she helped him with his botanic ones since she was brilliant in this subject. She had friends in Slytherin too but to be honest.. she loved her friends a lot but she wasn’t fond of who they were close to: she trusted Donghyuck and Jaemin with her life but she didn’t like their friends.. they had a tendency to get themselves in trouble, and while Chaewon and her friends got their load of jokes that led them into detention, they didn’t get in trouble for cursing _spells_ on others students..So she was a bit careful around them.

Anyway, she was watching them closely and warned her friends against them, without a response. She sighed, letting her thoughts wander about other things like the nice meal she was going to have. The food at Hogwarts was delicious.. She missed it all summer. Her stomach growled thinking about the smell of mashed potatoes and chicken wings.. Great, now she was hungry. She rumbled through her bag to find something to distract her from the hunger, maybe she should be reading that book for her History of Magic class that she was supposed to read a while ago.. Suddenly, like a sign that she should really give up on passing this class, the door from her compartment opened. She lifted her head and met the eyes of a girl around her age, alone, who seemed to be lost.

-Hey., said Chaewon.

-Hi..Sorry, I thought no one was in here.. I don’t really know anyone here.

-Oh don’t worry you can come in!, answered Chaewon with a smile, So I’m assuming you’re a first year?

-Yeah…and you?, replied the other girl with shyness.

-I’m on my second year, I’m an Hufflepuff! And I didn’t even introduce myself oh Merlin.. I’m Park Chaewon.

-Nice to meet you, I’m Hyejoo. Son Hyejoo.

Chaewon frowned, that name seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t remember why.

-Son??Like in the Son family who’s really powerful and lives hidden?

-Uh yeah..I guess that’s me.

Hyejoo seemed ashamed that Chaewon knew this much about her. But that didn’t really stop the older one as she continued to speak.

-Aren’t you the first one to go to Hogwarts?

-Yeah I am..I don’t seem to have the power and the skills that the rest of my family have so they decided it was okay for me to go to Hogwarts…But I really know no one and I don’t know if I’m even gonna make friends.., Hyejoo said and then looked at Chaewon, Sorry, I’m out here telling you my life and we don’t even know each other, I’m qo embarrassing.

-It’s okay, don’t worry! And I’m sure you’ll make friends, look you already have one: me! If you end up in Hufflepuff, you can stay with me.

Hyejoo was about to answer when the door opened again and a girl slid in the compartment.

-Chaewon! I looked for you everywhere. We’re arriving. You coming?

-Sure!, reviled Chaewon, putting her black hair behind her shoulders, Hyejoo this is my friend Hyunjin. Were you with Jeno?, she asked turning to her best friend.

-Yeah, we’re waiting for you since the beginning of the ride. Come on, or all the good carriages are gonna be taken by Slytherins again.

Chaewon had barely time to say a « see ya, bye! » to Hyejoo before Hyunjin took her arm and forced her to follow her. The girls entered a compartment full of her friends: Jeno and Jaemin were talking loudly, Jaemin’s feet resting on Donghyuck’s lap who was deep into a conversation with Mark. They both had a huge crush on each others, but for them to admit it.. it would be a miracle. Heejin was laughing at a joke Jiwoo made while Jungeun and Yukhei were playing a game, which Jungeun seemed to be winning. Renjun was the only one quiet, reading a book. Chaewon was wondering how he could concentrate with all that noise when she noticed he had headphones on. He was a muggle-born and he tried to teach things about the muggle world to his friends, but they were hopeless. Well except for Mark and Jiwoo, who were half-bloods.

-Chaewon!!, yelled Jiwoo before running to hug her, which was a bit difficult because of the number of people in the compartment.

At her words, everyone seemed to notice Chaewon was here and they all stopped what they were doing to greet their friend. Except for Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck who saw each others evrytime, and Heejin, Hyunjin and Chaewon who also spent summer together, the other ones didn’t see each other since last year. And, sadly, they probably won’t see each other much this year, because they weren’t in the same classes: if it wasn’t because they were not in the same year, it was because they weren’t in the same house. So they knew they had to enjoy the time they could spend together. Before they knew it, the train stopped and a voice in the speakers told them to get to the carriages. Chaewon sat with Hyunjin, Jeno and Jiwoo, as there was only 4 seats in the carriage. They arrived at Hogwarts quickly and they sat at their table, relieved that didn’t have to wait like they had to during their first year. Chaewon was tired already and she hoped that the sorting ceremony wouldn’t take too long. The first years arrived and Chaewon spotted Hyejoo, at who she gave a quick wave and muttered a « good luck ». She then saw Jeno’s cousin, Chenle, who was already talking to everyone with his big signature smile. That wasn’t surprising at all, she thought, he always was cheerful and enthusiast. Before she could call him to greet him, the professors were asking them to quiet down and listen. The sorting ceremony was starting. Chaewon didn’t pay any attention to what was happening, honestly. But then, she heard the name « Son hyejoo » being yelled and she lifted her head up in the direction of the Sorting Hat and Hyejoo walking towards it. Everyone was talking and she could hear some people say things like was she a real Son, why was she at their school..

-Chaewon, wasn’t she the girl you were sitting with on the train,, asked Hyunjin with curiosity all over her face, She’s really a Son?

-She told me she was.., started Chaewon before being interrupted by the director who was asking for silence.

The room became quiet again and Hyejoo sat, putting the Hat on her head, blushing under the eyes of everyone in the room. They were all wondering where the Son girl would be sent to. Everyone here had heard about this family: they were well known to be a powerful family, that had abilities in magic no one had ever possessed before and they helped the Ministry of Magic with dangerous matters like a dark wizard trying to rule over the world. They were so powerful that Harry Potter looked like a first year compared to them. That’s why the students were so curious about what house Hyejoo would be sorting into. It was the first time a Son was sent to Hogwarts: they were all homeschooled, had private teachers…They were very mysterious and the tension in the room was almost unbearable as they were waiting for the Sorting Hat’s decision. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours.

-Slytherin!, yelled the Sorting Hat.

There was a silence in the room. Hyejoo get up and that was when people started reacting.

-If she has her family’s power, we’re doomed., said a student

-I bet she’s evil, that’s why her parents didn’t want her to stay at home., murmured another one

-I don’t trust her., said Hyunjin, I could sense she was weird when I saw her with you Chaewon.

Chaewon looked at her friend with incomprehension.

-She seems since. It doesn’t mean anything. Aren’t we friends with Hyuck and Jaemin?

-Yeah, I agree with you., replied Jeno, It doesn’t mean anything.

Hyunjin sighed and the three friends didn’t talk after that. When it was Chenle’s turn, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was predictable. Jeno had already saved a place for his cousin, and he gave him a big smile and a side hug when the younger sat. The dinner was finally served and they ate, forgetting the previous discussion about Hyejoo and Slytherin. Soon after, it was the end of the day and they went back in their dorms. Chaewon was still sharing them with her best friend and two girls from their year, Lia and Yeji. They weren’t close, but they shared their classes with them and they were nice. They took the same bed they had last year and, when all of them was comfortable, they shared stories about their holidays and went to sleep when it was almost 1AM.

The first two weeks, Chaewon and Hyejoo didn’t talk. Sometimes, they saw each other quickly in the hallway and exchanged a few words but that was all. Chaewon noticed that Hyejoo seemed to be well accepted into her new house, and she noticed she talked to Jaemin and Donghyuck during meals. It was a good thing, thought Chaewon, at least she knows her friends won’t try to corrupt her even though they had friends who might. Chaewon kept an eye on Hyejoo, she didn’t really know why, but she wanted her to be safe. She didn’t really know the girl, she didn’t know her at all in fact, but she felt like she had to protect her. Maybe it was because she said she would be her friend on the train? She didn’t know but she tried to hide it, as Hyunjin wasn’t really fond of the first year. She didn’t hide it very well though, at least not as well as she thought.

But she did a pretty good job until one day. She was walking to one of her classes, and she was alone which was quite rare because she always had her friends by her side. But that class was an optional one, and Hyunjin and Jeno were not the type to take extra classes. She was almost at the door when she heard someone scream. She turned her head where the sound seemed to be coming from. Not seeing anything, she decided to take a look. What she saw shocked her. Hyejoo was against the wall and two Slytherins, who she could remember were seventh years, were threatening her with their wands.

-Come on, can’t you tell us how your family has such powerful magic skills? You can’t lie to us, saying that it’s just something you were born with. We don’t believe you.

-Yeah., said the other one, We’re not that stupid. So, go on, tell us if you want to keep walking on two feet.

-I..I.., started Hyejoo.

-Come on! We don’t have all the time in the world! Just tell us.

Hyejoo made no move to start the conversation and she looked like she was not going to defend herself either. Chaewon didn’t know she had the bravery to do so, but she took a step and gripped her wand under her robes.

-And what do you think you’re doing?, Chaewon said, making the two men turn around;

They laughed when looking at her.

-She’s your friend?, asked one to Hyejoo, Should we make her walk on one foot instead of you?Maybe you would talk then?

-No, she’s not my friend., said Hyejoo harshly, avoiding Chaewon’s eyes, Leave her alone.

-I don’t want to leave her alone though. Do you?, said one of the boy to the other.

-No, I don’t really feel like it. Too bad you won’t tell us anything.

At these words, the two boys walked towards Chaewon who trembled in fear. She wanted to run away but her legs didn’t seem to be able to move. She was pushed to the floor by one of the guys and she was ready to receive whatever curse they were going to attack her with when she heard Hyejoo walking.

-Don’t you even think about touching her!, she yelled.

The two boys laughed, ready to wipe Hyejoo off their way since they thought like everyone that the little girl didn’t inherit of her family’s powers. And what Chaewon witnessed, proved all of them wrong. Hyejoo’s was glowing: she was literally glowing. What seemed like flames were dancing around her and her eyes were red. Her hands were glowing and she slammed one against the floor which made it tremble as if her hand caused an earthquake and the two boys fell to the ground. They looked scared now, oh how the tables had turned, thought Chaewon. Hyejoo didn’t seem so fragile now, she was standing up fierce, brave and with confidence.

-Don’t try to mess with me or her again. I won’t make you just fall next time. Go!

The boys looked at each other, got up and ran to the main hallway as if the devil was chasing them. Chaewon got up too and looked at Hyejoo.

-I thought you didn’t..?, she started, Thank you, I..

-Don’t tell anyone about this., said Hyejoo with a tone Chaewon never heard from her, And stop spying on me or whatever. Stay far from me.

She then walked away without looking at Chaewon. The older girl was so shocked. She didn’t think Hyejoo could be this cold, this…weird? She wasn’t expecting that, that’s for sure. And yet, she felt like there was something wrong. Something just didn’t add up. She couldn’t figure out what but it bothered her the rest of the day.

It was the last time the two girls spoke to each other this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third year:**

The year started as usual. Nothing was different, they were still sharing the same dorm, they were still taking the same classes plus more optional ones..Yet Chaewon felt changed. Since that _incident_ , she couldn’t help but think about Hyejoo. She was always on her mind. And Chaewon wished it was only because of the incident, but the truth was that she couldn’t take her mind off her because she liked her. She took quite a while to realize she had a crush on the younger girl but it was actually quite obvious. She couldn’t stop but staring at her all the time. Thank goodness she didn’t have any class with her or else she wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all. She just thought she was so beautiful, so smart, so..everything. And the fact that she was so mysterious attracted even more Chaewon to her. But, sadly, she hadn’t spoke to her since what happened. It wasn’t like she didn’t try to. But every time she tried, Hyejoo would just disappear. It seemed like she would just vanished every time Chaewon was close to her. So here she was, staring at her all the time when she wouldn’t notice, like she was right now during breakfast.

-Please, please, just go talk to her; It’s killing me to watch you like this., said Jeno to Chaewon.

-Talk to who?, asked Chaewon while facing her friend who looked at her with boredom on his face.

-Don’t try to act like you’re not staring at Hyejoo all the time., he replied quietly, You may be fooling miss oblivious over here, he pointed Hyunjin with his fork, but I’m not blind.

-Shh., said Chaewon, Don’t say her name. She might hear us.

-She’s two tables away from here, are you stupid?

-I’m not, you are.

Chaewon was trying to change the subject. Jeno rolled his eyes at his friend and took a bite off his pancake. Chaewon thought the conversation was over when Jeno opened his mouth.

-So, why don’t you go talk to her?

-I can’t.

-Why?

-I just can’t.

-Mmm okay. So, you’re just going to stare at her until she finds you really creepy and thinks you’re a stalker?

-She won’t think that!, whisper-yelled Chaewon, I just.. I can’t talk to her.

-You’re such a wimp. You’re almost as hopeless as Mark and Donghyuck. Wait, didn’t Mark say that he was going to ask Hyuck out?, asked Jeno to himself, Oh yeah, so you’re even more a loser than the two losers over here.

-Am not.

Chaewon frowned and hit Jeno with her foot, the other one pretending to be hurt. She laughed at her friend, finally making Hyunjin turn around. They fooled around for the rest of the time they had before classes were starting.

Chaewon had Potions with Jeno, while Hyunjin had DATDA. They had class with Slytherin, which was never really fun because the professor in charge of Potions always seemed to like Slytherin more than the other houses. The class started and the professor asked them to be in pair with someone from another house. Jeno rushed to Hyuck’s side, they were best friends since they could walk and were almost never apart. Jaemin waved at Chaewon to come over, which she did gladly. She sat down next to her friend and they started chatting about the work they had to do.

The potion they had to do was resting in the cauldron, Jaemin absently adding some ingredients while Chaewon was reading to him which one to add.

-And I think that’s it? Then it says we’re supposed to stir it for 3 minutes and it’s good to go.

-Good!, exclaimed Jaemin, Hum, Chaewon? I have something to tell you.

-Yeah, was is it?

-Well, it’s not me. It’s, hmm, Hyejoo.

-Hyejoo?, repeated Chaewon with surprise.

-Yeah. She wanted me to give you this., he said while giving a paper to Chaewon, I didn’t read it don’t worry. It seemed important, I think.

-Thanks Jaemin., said Chaewon while trying to smile.

What did Hyejoo wanted? Did she want to talk to her again? She was so curious she wanted to open the paper right now, but she knew Jaemin would try to read it. She knew how her friend was curious, even though it’s nothing compared to Hyuck’s curiosity. He would’ve probably had already read the message, which is why Hyejoo didn’t give it to him.

-Uh Chaewon?, interrupted Jaemin, Is it supposed to make smoke? And to be black?

-What??No, it’s not. It has to be gold and shiny.

-It’s really not gold and shiny Chaewon;, said Jaemin panicked.

As they both tried to stop the potion from creating more smoke, the potion started making bubbles and it exploded. They both yelled, and by luck didn’t receive any of the potion on them. The whole class stared at them and their desk which was melting as the potion poured on it.

-Well, well., said the professor while walking towards them, Why am I not surprised it’s always you two?

Later that day, Chaewon was sitting in the Common Room as Jeno was laughing while telling everyone how Chaewon’s potion blew up. She was so tired, she couldn’t even stop him from mimicking her yells when the potion exploded. She just had three hours of detention with Jaemin where they had to take care of babies mandragora who screamed in their ears the whole time. She was so tired she almost forgot about the paper in her pocket. Suddenly, she felt it against her hand and took it. She got up, saying she was tired and going to sleep. When she was alone in her dorm, she sat on her bed and opened the paper. « I’m sorry. Please let me explain myself. Meet me a 11PM by the astronomy tower? » Chaewon frowned. She was sorry? She didn’t understand why she came to her with apologies almost one year later. She took out her wand and burned slowly the paper. It was 10:39PM. She didn’t even know if she wanted to talk to Hyejoo. Well, of course she wanted to talk to her. But the paper just made her remember how mad she was that Hyejoo stopped talking to her. But at the same time, she was so curious, she just wanted to know why. Yeah, it’s only that.

By 10:55PM, she had made up her mind: she was going. The girls were all sleeping so she had to be very quiet. The Common Room was empty and she left without being noticed. She walked tothe astronomy tower, and when she was almost there she stopped. She was almost at the top of the tower, and she only had a few steps to make. She took one step after another and stopped again when she spotted Hyejoo sitting on the ground, watching the stars in the sky. She couldn’t see her from where she was and she was still able to run away if she wanted to. She tried to convince herself that Hyejoo just wanted to apologize and finally took her last steps. Hyejoo still didn’t hear her.

-Hi., said quietly Chaewon

-Oh, hey., replied Hyejoo while letting Chaewon sit next to her.

They sat there in silence for what seemed a long time. But it wasn’t one of those awkward silence. It felt like they were at peace. Like they were so comfortable with each other they didn’t have to say anything. Chaewon felt her heart melt at the idea that Hyejoo was comfortable around her, and she knew she had to break the silence now.

-So.., she said

-So..

-You wanted to see me?

-Yes.. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I talked to you like that last year, and I’m sorry for shutting you down. For disappearing when you tried to talk to me. I..I just didn’t know how to act around you. And that doesn’t excuse anything. I..I really am sorry.

-I..I just don’t understand? You told me you didn’t have the power your family have? I don’t understand.

-I lied. I do have that power…I shouldn’t have lied. I..Oh god, the reason why I lied is just so stupid. You’re gonna think I’m an idiot.

-Try me.

-It’s just that, my family, they don’t have a normal life. We can’t go anywhere because we always have to hide our power, or to protect something, or just be careful because some people might try to hurt or even kill us. And I guess I just wanted to be normal? So i asked my parents to let me live like I didn’t have these powers, like I was a regular witch like you. And they accepted. I freaked out when you saw my powers because I was afraid you’ll tell someone. It’s stupid I know..I’m really sorry Chaewon. I hope you can forgive me? And we can start again and be friends.

Chaewon didn’t answer at first. She wanted to say yes, but she was so stubborn she also wanted to make her wait a little.She looked at Hyejoo and she seemed so desperate and sad that she couldn’t make her wait any longer.

-I forgive you. And I’d love to start again.

-Really?!

-Yeah.

Hyejoo let out a smile and looked at Chaewon who smiled too. Chaewon got up and offered her hand to Hyejoo.

-Hi, I’m Chaewon. What’s your name?

-I’m Hyejoo, nice to meet you.

The two girls started laughing and sat down again. They talked almost all night, it was 4AM when they got back to their respective dorms. Chaewon fell asleep with a stupid smile on her face.

After that night, the two became close. Very close. But, they couldn’t tell anyone. First, Hyunjin would’ve had an heart attack because of how much she hated Hyejoo. She just thought she was mean, because she was treated as if she was the queen of Slytherin. Second, Hyejoo didn’t want anyone messing with Chaewon because she was her friend. They would meet at night, and talk about nothing for hours, sometimes playing games or just chatting while watching the stars. Chaewon was happy she found a wonderful friend, but she couldn’t help and want more. The year came to an end much more quickly than both girls wanted, but they said goodbye while promising each other to write this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourth Year**

Chaewon was so excited about the start of this year. Hyejoo and her exchanged letters all summer but she couldn’t wait to finally see her again. She was almost jumping on her seat during the whole ride on the train.

-What got you so excited?, asked Renjun with a laugh, You want to go back to History of Magic so bad?

-Ahah., she replied, I’m just happy to be with all of you and spend another year at Hogwarts!

-Yeah, I’m sure it’s about spending time with us..and not someone else., said Jeno sarcastically.

He exchanged a look with Jaemin and they both laughed. They were the only ones knowing the two girls were friends. As Jaemin was the closest to Hyejoo and Jeno was like Chaewon’s brother, they couldn’t really hide their friendship to them. Chaewon gave them a look that could kill and Jaemin changed the subject in a second.

They entered Hogwarts, and the dinner seemed even more longer for Chaewon who just wanted to go to the astronomy tower and find Hyejoo. As soon as the meal was finished, she went to her dorm where she changed from her robes to more casual clothes. She left the Common Room under the playful eyes of Jeno. She knew she’d arrive early but she couldn’t wait any longer in her dorm. What was her surprise when she saw that Hyejoo was already here, waiting for her. She ran towards her and hugged as Hyejoo returned the hug. Chaewon felt so good in her arms, she felt warm, safe, she felt at home. She didn’t want the hug to finish, but it had to. They sat next to each other and Chaewon blushed the Hyejoo rested her head on her shoulder. Her heart was beating faster and she was sure Hyejoo could hear it, but she didn’t make any comment.

-I know we wrote to each other like everyday, but I really really missed you., the younger broke the silence.

-I missed you too. It’s not the same when I don’t see you.

-No, it’s not.

They didn’t put words on how they felt; but they didn’t need to. They already knew what they meant to each other.

Everything went well at first. The year started smoothly and Chaewon and Hyejoo kept seeing each other, growing more and more close, their feelings growing as well. But they didn’t admit it to each other yet.

-I’m going to graduate before you tell her how you feel., said Jaemin to Chaewon as they were working on a project for DATDA.

-We’re gonna graduate at the same time dummy. And I’ll tell her when I’m ready.

-No we’re not, we all know you’re too stupid to graduate the first time.

-Hey!, pouted Chaewon, That’s mean.

-Okay but you could be a little more smart by telling her how you feel.

-She probably doesn’t even feel the same way.

-Oh please! All she does is talking about you, Chaewon did that, Chaewon said that.. It’s annoying for me and you’re my friend.

Chaewon blushed and let out a shy laugh. Jaemin rolled his eyes and gave up on the subject for now.

At the same time Hyejoo and Jeno were playing quidditch. They were both on the team of their respective houses: Jeno was the seeker and Hyejoo was the Beater. They often trained together, with a bunch of friends on the team. Sometimes Yukhei joined them as well as Mark and Jaemin and other quidditch players. But today, it was only them two. After half an hour of intensive training they decided to take a break.

-So, are we going to talk about the only thing that’s on your mind?, asked Jeno.

-What thing?

-Please, I’m not dumb. You like Chaewon.

-I don’t like her! Not like that.

-Yes, you do. Everyone with two eyes can see it. You like her, she likes you, get together and move on. I have to say, watching you two make heart eyes at the other when you’re not looking was kinda funny but now it’s just sad. Please do something.

-She makes heart eyes looking at me?

-Big, ugly, pink hearts yes.

-I didn’t even notice.

-Of course you didn’t. You two are the only one not noticing it.

-I don’t know if I have the guts to tell her though.

-She’s not going to be the one to tell you, you know that?

-Yeah..

Jeno sighed and got back on his broom. « Break finished » he yelled before flying up.

It took a while after that for the two girls to eventually realize their feelings were mutual. And after that, it took them even more to talk about it. What pushed them to do so, was honestly something they’d never expect.

Chaewon was sulking in the Common Room thinking about how to talk to Hyejoo about her feelings. She didn’t even notice Hyunjin sitting down next to her.

-What are you thinking about?

-Hu, what?!, Chaewon jumped.

-I asked what were you thinking about., said Hyunjin while eating an apple, You seem lost in your thoughts.

-Well, I…I need to tell you something.

-Yeah?

-I think I have feelings for someone? But you’re not gonna like who it is.

-Tell me?

-It’s Hyejoo. And I know you’re gonna say that she’s mean and everything, but she’s really not!she’s..

-I know.

-You what?

-I know, Chaewon, relax., said Hyunjin while laughing, Everyone can see it.

-Really? Why didn’t you tell me?

-I didn’t want t force you into telling me, I didn’t figure it out until this year so you know.. I didn’t really think about telling you before you told me.

-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.

-No, it’s okay. Perhaps there’s someone that should really know that, you know.

-Huh?

-I mean her. You should tell her.

-You think?

Hyunjin gave her a nod.

-Yeah you’re right. I’m gonna tell her right now! Thank you, you’re the best.

She ran out of the Common Room to the Slytherin dorms. The door opened when she arrived in front of it, and Hyejoo was in front of her.

-I need to tell you something., they both said at the same time.

-You first., said Chaewon

-Wanna go for a walk?

Chaewon nodded and they started walking towards the park. Feeling a boost of confidence, Chaewon took Hyejoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. When Hyejoo squeezed their hands together, Chaewon blushed.

-So..I need to tell you something.

-I’m listening.

-I..I have to leave Hogwarts;

-You what?

Chaewon felt tears coming up. That really wasn’t what she was expecting. She let out Hyejoo’s hand and looked at her with sadness and angriness.

-I don’t want to. I really, really don’t want to. But my family has to deal with something for the Ministry and they need all the help they can get.. I’m sorry. I can’t stay. I have to help them.

-When are you leaving?, asked Chaewon.

-I leave tomorrow..

-What?, Chaewon said with even more tears, Since when do you know?

-I.. I’m sorry Chaewon.

-Since when, Hyejoo?

-Last week…

-Lats week?, now Chaewon’s voice was strangled up by the tears, You knew for a week and you didn’t tell me?

-Chaewon I.. I’m sorry.

Now Hyejoo was tearing up too. Chaewon looked so disappointed and sad.

-Forget it.

She said harshly, leaving Hyejoo alone in the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**The summer between fourth and fifth year:**

It has been two months since Hyejoo and Chaewon saw each other. It also has been two months since they last talked. Apparently, Hyejoo tried to contact Chaewon but the other never answered. It was the holidays now and even though Chaewon was so sad she didn’t want to get up, she tried to have fun with her family. She was with her mother, outside their house. It was sunny outside, warm but not too much: the perfect weather to lie on the grass and read a book which was exactly what they were doing. Chaewon was feeling calm and relaxed, a feeling she didn’t feel in a long time. A splash made her jump before she felt water falling on her. Her brother jumped into the pool, splashing her at the same time.

-Oh god, you’re so annoying Jisung!

-My bad., he said without meaning it one second.

Chaewon rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her book when her father called her.

-Someone’s at the door for you, sweetheart.

-I’m coming dad!, she yelled before getting up.

She entered the house and walked towards the front door. She didn’t really know who it could be. Hyunjin and Heejin were not in the country so it couldn’t be them. Maybe it was the boys coming to cheer her up: they did their best to come see her once a week, since they knew how sad she was. She hoped it was only Renjun, to be honest she was tired and she knew she could count on him to support her while being quiet and calm. She opened the door and when she saw who was in front of her, she almost closed it again. Hyejoo was facing her, as beautiful as always, her dark hair tied up and her face covered with sunglasses.

-What do you want?, said Chaewon.

She tried not to be rude because she knew her parents were probably listening.

-I just wanna talk.

-I don’t have time sorry., Chaewon said with a forced smile and tried to close the door.

-Don’t be silly Chaewon!, said her mother appearing out of nowhere, You can come in.

Hyejoo entered, thanking Chaewon’s mother.

-Follow me then., said Chaewon.

She walked to her room, waiting for Hyejoo to enter the room so she could close the door.

-You have two minutes to talk., Chaewon said while looking at Hyejoo severely.

-I’m really sorry I had to leave like that. It was an important mission and I didn’t even really know that I would be forced to go, and I’m so sorry. That’s not what I planned to tell you. I wanted, that day, to tell you how I feel about you. I wanted to tell you that I like you, that I want to be more than friends. I wanted to tell you that I’m falling in love with you.

Chaewon looked at Hyejoo with tears in her eyes, but it wasn’t sad tears this time.

-I’m falling in love with you too.

-Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?

Chaewon nodded and Hyejoo took a step forwards. They were closer than they had ever been. Their noses were almost touching and they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Hyejoo lifted her hand and put on Chaewon’s cheek, slowing kissing her. Chaewon replied to the kiss immediately, putting her arms around Hyejoo’s neck. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes.

-I’m no longer going on a mission and not seeing you for so long.

-Promise?

-Yeah.

They both smiled softly, before kissing again. They got their happy ending


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters to Hyejoo from Chaewon, that were never sent:**

_Hyejoo,_

_I looked at the stars tonight, but it wasn’t with you..so it wasn’t as nice as it usually is. I miss holding your hand while you explain to me everything you know about constellations. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Yours truly, Chaewon_

_Hyejoo,_

_I found your anklet! The one you said you lost at my house. You were right it was in the covers of the bed. If I didn’t look, it would’ve been in the laundry now. I’m not gonna send it with the letter, I don’t want it to get lost. So I’m just gonna keep it until I see you._

_Chaewon_

_Hyejoo,_

_I can’t believe this is finally the day you’re going to graduate from Hogwarts! I already know you’re going to be an amazing student in your Magic Law School. I can’t wait to finally be able to see you everyday, like before._

_Yours truly, Chaewon_

_Hyejoo,_

_I don’t really know why I’m writing this one. I guess it’s gonna be my last one since I don’t need to write you a letter now that we’ve moved in together!!! It’s not the perfect place to live but I think as long as we’re together it’s gonna be great._

_You know, I’m so glad you opened that door the day you were on the train. I’m so glad we got to talk. I don’t even think of my life without you now, and I don’t think I could live without you. I love you so much, thank you for everything._

_Yours forever, Chaewon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters to Chaewon from Hyejoo, that were never sent:**

_Chaewon,_

_I can’t tell you how much you mean to me. I’m spending the best summer ever just writing you letters.. I can’t wait to see you._

_Hyejoo_

_Chaewon,_

_It’s not a secret I’m not good with words.. but you mean the universe to me. I’m so grateful for you, and for everything that you’ve given me. Thank you so much._

_Love, Hyejoo_

_Chaewon,_

_I love you too_


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that night**

-Chaewon?

-Hmm?

The older girl hummed as Hyejoo hugged her from behind. They both were laying on the bed, watching the stars like they did for so many nights at Hogwarts.

-You know, I talked to my parents. About this whole mission thing.

-You did?

-I told them I don’t want to live like they do. And they understood.

-It means you’re going to stay with me?, asked Chaewon, a big smile on her face.

-I hope so. This one was something I couldn’t really avoid..I’m not supposed to talk to you about it. But it had something to do with old Death-Eaters.. trying to scare muggles and everything. You really can’t talk about it. The Ministry don’t want everyone to freak out.

-I get it, don’t worry. I won’t tell.

-Thanks.

Chaewon turned to face Hyejoo and let her head rest in the neck of the younger. Hyejoo could feel the breathe of her..girlfriend, she hoped, against her neck.

-Besides, said Chaewon, I’m not going to freak out because you’re here te protect me. You make me feel safe.

She yawned and Hyejoo smiled against Chaewon’s hair.

-I’m always going to protect you.

She guessed Chaewon was asleep when she didn’t answer, so Hyejoo closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

-I really really like you., she said quietly, hoping Chaewon was deep asleep.

-I know you do., answered Chaewon, making Hyejoo blush like crazy.


End file.
